An example of the storage battery includes: a container having a cell chamber; a lid body made of synthetic resin for covering a top opening of the container; electrode plates housed in the cell chamber; an electrode pole extending from the electrode plates; a bushing, to which the electrode pole is inserted and welded, provided in the lid body; and a plate terminal on a cutout formed on a portion of the top surface of the lid body, the terminal plate being connected to the bushing (cf. Patent Document 1, for example).